


Save the last dance for me

by Chapaf



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Last Dance, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite extrapolation sur la première rencontre de Timothy et Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> après un marathon des quatre films Donald Strachey avec mes deux complices, Laurence et Soul, nous étions un peu frustrées de ne pas en savoir plus sur la rencontre de nos deux loulous. Suite à ça, des regards insistants ont glissé dans ma direction.
> 
> Alors je sais qu'il existe une série de bouquins sur les Mystères de Donald Strachey dont 4 ont été traduits en français, mais je ne les ai pas (encore) lus. Donc je ne sais pas du tout si l'auteur a écrit la fameuse première rencontre entre eux. J'imagine que oui... Donc il ne faut voir cette petite fic que comme une extrapolation par rapport aux films et au peu d'informations données dedans.
> 
> Sachant cela, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
> Un grand merci à Penny pour sa relecture. Tu es un ange.

            Don soupira en levant les yeux vers la luxueuse bâtisse qu'il observait depuis un moment déjà, jeta le cure-dents coincé à la commissure de ses lèvres et réajusta sa cravate. Un flot quasi continu de limousines et autres voitures avec chauffeur relâchait une foule de riches pingouins qui se pressait à l'entrée de l'hôtel réservé à l'occasion de cette soirée de bienfaisance. Un vigile déguisé en maître d'hôtel grâce à un smoking impeccablement taillé vérifiait avec soin les invitations des gens qui prétendaient entrer tandis que crépitaient les flashs des photographes.

            Don observa l'incessant ballet une bonne dizaine de minutes, attendant une ouverture qui lui permettrait de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle se présenta sous la forme boudinée de Daisy Miller. La veuve de l'ancien magnat du pétrole, Jett Miller, descendit péniblement de son véhicule rutilant, sanglée dans une robe en lamée rouge qui devait coûter l'équivalent de ce que Don gagnait en un an. Ou plus…

            La femme était connue pour avoir été d'une beauté enchanteresse dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant elle ne l'était plus que pour sa sénilité avancée. Don ricana quand le garde du corps de la veuve se débattit pour faire sortir de la voiture un petit roquet agressif et couvert de nœuds roses. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à maîtriser le caniche qui ne cessait de grogner, le colosse en tendit la laisse à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci s'en saisit d'une main littéralement recouverte de bijoux.

            La grosse femme amorça alors un mouvement vers l'entrée. Don, quant à lui, plaqua son sourire le plus charmeur sur ses lèvres et s'avança.

_Daisy, chère amie ! s'exclama-t-il.

            La vieille dame se retourna et le fixa en arborant une expression confuse. Ignorant le garde du corps, Don s'approcha d'elle et glissa résolument son bras sous celui de Daisy. Il était de notoriété publique que celle-ci perdait la boule, mais ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Impossible qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir déjà croisé Don ou non.

            Alors qu’avec un peu de culot, la fortune souriait aux audacieux…

            Et du culot, Don en avait à revendre. C'était le boulot qui voulait ça. Un détective privé timoré ne faisait pas long feu dans le métier. Les opportunités se présentaient rarement d'elles-mêmes, aussi mieux valait les provoquer.

            Don sourit intérieurement quand la vieille dame entama une lutte méritoire pour tenter de se souvenir de lui. Celle-ci s'acheva rapidement et la défaite de même que la frustration marquèrent le visage ridé.

_Je suis ravi de vous revoir ici, déclara alors Don en avançant vers l'entrée le plus naturellement du monde.

            Il guida habilement sa cavalière sur le tapis rouge, souriant aux hordes de journalistes qui les mitraillèrent. Au passage, il esquiva une tentative de l'odieux caniche qui cherchait à mordiller le bas de son pantalon.

_Moi de même, répondit Daisy avec un sourire un peu factice. J'ai bien peur que cette soirée s'annonce d'un ennui mortel.

_À qui le dites-vous, soupira théâtralement Don.    

            Sauf qu'il ne s'y rendait pas pour s'amuser, mais bien pour travailler. Alors tant pis si les petits fours étaient trop salés ou le champagne trop sec pour les papilles délicates de ces riches trouducs…

            Il continua néanmoins à deviser avec Daisy comme le ferait un vieil ami que l'on retrouve fortuitement. Ainsi personne ne lui demanda son invitation lorsque la vieille dame tendit la sienne sans même regarder le portier. Ce dernier examina le vélin, les observa quelques secondes, une lueur de mépris dans le regard face à ce couple si mal assorti, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

            Il ne fallut ensuite pas plus de cinq minutes à Don pour se frayer un chemin dans la salle de réception et abandonner Daisy sous le fallacieux prétexte d'aller lui chercher une coupe de champagne. Au passage, il n'hésita pas à gratifier l'arrière-train de l'immonde caniche d'un discret coup de pied. L'animal se remit à grogner mais Don était déjà loin.

 

            La salle de réception de l'hôtel avait été spécialement réaménagée et décorée pour l'occasion. Une estrade dressée au fond accueillait un micro et une chaire. De longues guirlandes bleu nuit ou argentées avaient été accrochées partout aux murs et au plafond, donnant une impression givrée à la pièce. Comme si toute cette foutue neige qui ne cessait de tomber sur Albany depuis des jours ne suffisait pas…

            Don scanna la foule à la recherche de sa cible. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile de la repérer. L'épouse du procureur Mac Carthy était une très belle femme, élégante et raffinée. Même au milieu des conversations feutrées et des robes de créateurs portées par l'élite, elle dégageait une aura de calme et d'intelligence. Selon quelques rumeurs plutôt persistantes, après quelques mandats locaux, elle briguerait désormais un siège de sénateur.

            Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le procureur. Celui-ci s’accommodait fort bien des ambitions politiques de son épouse et se présentait même comme son plus fervent supporter. Par contre, il était nettement plus inquiet de la voir disparaître deux heures chaque soir depuis presque deux mois, soi-disant pour travailler sur sa campagne et d'épineux dossiers avec son assistant.

            Lorsqu'il avait débuté son enquête de repérage, Don avait rapidement découvert que ce dernier, Timothy Callahan, était gay. Ce que lui avait confirmé le procureur. Celui-ci ne nourrissait pas le moindre doute quant aux rapports de son épouse et de son assistant. Par contre, il craignait que Timothy Callahan ne serve d'alibi à sa femme pour dissimuler un tout autre genre de relation. C'était ce pour quoi il avait fait appel aux services de Donald.

            Le détective avait donc fouiné et suivi madame Mac Carthy en vain pendant quelques jours. Rien de réellement suspect n'en était ressorti, mais il préférait envisager la situation sous tous les angles. Quelque chose dans l'organisation de cette soirée caritative lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Apparemment, madame Mac Carthy devait y retrouver quelqu'un, sauf qu'il lui avait été impossible de découvrir qui. Aussi avait-il décidé d'aborder le problème autrement.

            Après avoir observé madame Mac Carthy et son assistant, Don avait décidé d'attaquer de ce côté. Il allait utiliser à son avantage cet événement mondain pour se rapprocher discrètement de Timothy Callahan et le faire parler. Il observait ce type depuis un moment déjà et le défi ne semblait pas insurmontable.

            Timothy Callahan paraissait être un homme discret, professionnel. Très élégant dans ses costumes impeccablement taillés, il dégageait ce quelque chose que possèdent les gens élevés dans un milieu raffiné. Timothy se tenait toujours très droit, souriait avec juste ce qu'il fallait de chaleur pour mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise, parlait en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, calmement, posément. Même son rire grave semblait parfaitement sous contrôle.

            Une fois ou deux, Don s'était demandé à quoi ressemblerait l'impeccable Timothy Callahan au sortir d'une nuit de sexe, les cheveux ébouriffés et dépouillé des lunettes à monture sobre qui ne quittaient jamais son nez. Mais Timothy n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on imagine en pleine débauche. Il semblait plus être de ceux qui apprécient d'être courtisés autour de conversations aussi intellectuelles que soporifiques, qui prennent les choses lentement et très au sérieux.

            Tout l'inverse de Don en résumé.

            Pourtant…

            Pourtant, il y avait parfois ce petit truc dans son sourire. Une minuscule étincelle d'espièglerie, comme si le mec retenait un enthousiasme un peu naïf, presque enfantin. Don s'était surpris à guetter cette expression plus d'une fois, assis dans sa vieille voiture d'où il surveillait madame Mac Carthy et son assistant.

            Oui, séduire Timothy Callahan pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire ne serait pas la tâche la plus pénible que Don ait eu à accomplir depuis qu'il avait embrassé la carrière de détective. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de l'aborder ouvertement. Il allait donc devoir improviser.

            Tant mieux, c'était la spécialité de Don…

 

             Timothy Callahan était actuellement accoudé au bar, discutant avec un journaliste que Don connaissait de vue. La chance sourit à ce dernier lorsque le tabouret auquel Callahan tournait le dos se libéra. Il s'avança donc vers le bar où officiait un serveur impeccablement sanglé dans un uniforme noir et blanc, nœud papillon autour du cou et mèche de cheveux sur le côté. Celui-ci maniait avec dextérité un shaker, le secouant délicatement comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux du monde. Quand il eut terminé, le jeune homme en versa le contenu dans une coupe qu'il agrémenta d'une olive et déposa face à Callahan.

_La même chose, commanda Don.

            Callahan lui dédia un bref regard avant de reprendre sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Don n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser un sourire. Il se résolut donc à attendre, espérant engager la conversation lorsque le journaliste aurait décidé qu'il en avait marre de parler de la situation économique d'un obscur comté du Maryland.

            Don grignota donc son olive et suivit la conversation l'air de rien. Un mouvement sur sa droite finit cependant par attirer son attention. Un jeune homme habillé comme un motard – bien qu'il soit évident qu'il ait chevauché autant de Harley que Don avait épousé de femmes – s'accouda au bar. Moulé dans son ensemble de cuir noir, il dédia un sourire entendu à Don en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

            Joli corps, jolies dents trop blanches et jolis yeux trop bleus. Don se demanda si une seule pièce de la carrosserie était d'origine sur le prétendu motard. Sans doute un fils de famille bien né trop pressé de jouer les rebelles. Pas désagréable ni hautain, simplement creux.

            Le sosie raté de Brando tendit la main à Don sans noter son indifférence polie.

_Je m'appelle Kurt.

_Donald, dit-il en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

            Le pouce de Kurt s'attarda quelques secondes de trop sur sa paume.

_Un autre verre ? proposa-t-il en désignant celui de Don désormais presque vide.

_Ma foi, pourquoi pas…

            Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant que Timothy Callahan finisse sa conversation. Et cela lui faisait également un excellent prétexte pour s'attarder dans le coin. Kurt fit signe au serveur qui ne mit pas plus d'une minute à renouveler leurs consommations.

_Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Donald. Cette soirée s'annonçait mortellement chiante, mais ça s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que tu es arrivé, susurra Kurt avec un regard gourmand.

            Quelque chose dans sa manière de dire cela fit réagir Don.

_On se connaît ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

            Kurt jeta un regard tout autour d'eux avant de se pencher en arborant une mine de conspirateur.

_J'ai vu l'article sur toi dans cette revue gay…

            Don leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce papier commençait à lui taper sur le système. « Donald Stratchey, un privé gay à Albany » titrait-elle. Depuis, la moitié de la communauté LGBT venait frapper à sa porte quand ils avaient un souci. Pas que Don ne veuille pas bosser avec eux, mais il ne recherchait pas non plus activement ce genre de pub.

_Ça te dérange ? reprit Kurt.

_Du tout, mentit Donald.

            Ensuite Kurt entreprit de lui tenir la jambe en un savant mélange de flirt lourdingue et d'allusions faussement subtiles. Don en oublia presque sa mission tant l'envie de s'enfuir le tenaillait soudain. Quand Kurt commença à lui parler de « ce club _absolutely awesome_ » où ils devaient _absolument_ finir la soirée, Don craqua. D'un geste faussement maladroit, il balaya sa coupe de Martini.

            C'était gâcher, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. L'alcool se renversa sur le bar et éclaboussa directement les vêtements de Kurt.

_Mon Dieu, je suis navré, s'exclama Don en lui tendant une serviette. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller nettoyer ça avant que ça ne tache.

            Don pria pour que son sourire bien trop innocent pour être sincère ne trahisse pas son envie de rire face à la mine déconfite du prétendant dégoulinant.

_Merde…

            Mais Kurt acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

_Je reviens, assura-t-il.

            Don hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir soulagé. Tout à son observation, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Timothy Callahan avait lui aussi terminé sa conversation. Ce fut le rire amusé de ce dernier qui tinta à l'oreille de Don et le fit se retourner. Une lueur espiègle dansait dans le regard clair de l'Irlandais qui le fixait.

_Ça n'était pas le moyen le plus élégant de se débarrasser de lui, le taquina Timothy.

_Mais c'était le plus efficace…

 

***

 

            Cela faisait un moment déjà que Timothy n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille Jim Cliff lui détailler le résultat des élections. Dieu savait pourtant que le score de ce comté serait décisif pour la campagne de Jocelyn Mac Carthy. Mais il avait définitivement bu trop de Martini et les soupirs exaspérés de l'homme à qui il tournait le dos l'amusaient beaucoup plus que le journaliste qui ne discutait avec lui que pour lui soutirer des informations.

            Visiblement, le type assis à côté de lui s'était trouvé un fan en la personne du fils Pherson. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse d’embarrasser son juge de père. Il avait même fait des avances à Timothy qui avait été obligé de l'envoyer gentiment balader. Le gamin n'avait pas mauvais fond, il était juste un peu paumé entre un père trop strict et une jungle politique dont il faisait partie sans même le vouloir.

            Mais l'homme que Kurt avait appelé Don, c'était encore autre chose. En fait, Timothy se demandait même ce qu'il fichait à cette soirée. Vêtu d'un costume bon marché aux ourlets trop lâches, le fameux Don n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la société huppée qui fréquentait ce genre de gala. En fait, bien que l'homme ne semble pas mal à l'aise au milieu de ces gens, il était tout de suite évident qu'il n'y était pas à sa place.

            Quand Don renversa son verre pour se débarrasser du gêneur, Jim Cliff venait d'abandonner Timothy. Celui-ci n'eut donc pas besoin de retenir son rire en entendant le soupir soulagé de Don. Il se retourna vers lui et put enfin le détailler. Plus petit que lui, un peu moins large d'épaules peut-être, ce dernier en imposait pourtant. Il dégageait ce genre de charisme un peu nonchalant qu'affichent les hommes d'action toujours sûrs d'eux. Sous un casque de cheveux blonds, Timothy découvrit un sourire de chenapan.

            Don ne chercha même pas à nier son indélicatesse lorsque Tim le taquina. En fait, Don s'accouda même au bar, face à Tim cette fois, et lui chipa son olive pour la grignoter. Le geste attira le regard de Tim qui se retrouva à fixer la bouche aux lèvres pleines. Il chassa cependant rapidement la pointe de désir qui l'assaillit. Physiquement, Don était tout à fait son genre, mais Tim ne donnait pas dans les fripons à la moue canaille. Il aimait ses hommes raffinés et cultivés. Comme lui…

            Pourtant, il se surprit à rendre son sourire à Don et à lui commander un autre Martini quand le serveur passa à côté d'eux.

_Il serait dommage de vous priver de votre apéritif pour si peu.

_Tragique, renchérit Donald.

            Le serveur apporta cette nouvelle commande et ils trinquèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette soirée… Don, c'est bien ça ?

            Don se pencha vers lui, son sourire mutin s'élargissant. Tim saisit une petite bouffée de son eau de toilette épicée et, juste comme ça, autorisa l'homme à s'attarder dans son espace personnel.

_Donald en fait. Et on ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

_Ma mère se désespère d'avoir raté mon éducation, rétorqua aussitôt Timothy d'un ton faussement guindé.

            Don se mit à rire et, sans le vouloir, Timothy se retrouva de nouveau à le fixer. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait sur sa gorge. Le mouvement captura l'attention de Timothy quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire et une chaleur bien différente du désir le saisit. En fait, il aimait faire rire cet homme. Quand Don souriait ou riait, ses traits un peu anguleux se relâchaient et il perdait momentanément cet éclat dur qui l'habitait.

_Et comment dois-je t'appeler, puisque, moi, je n'écoutais pas ta conversation ? finit par demander Don.

            Timothy ne se formalisa même pas du brusque tutoiement. Mais il se sentit rougir d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

_Timothy Callahan, répondit-il néanmoins.

            Don leva alors son verre et l'incita à trinquer avec lui. Les coupes de Martini tintèrent en un bruit cristallin.

_Aux gêneurs…, ironisa Don.

            Ledit gêneur venait d'ailleurs de revenir des toilettes et s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux. Il avait visiblement compris que Don n'avait eu aucun mal à le remplacer. Tim ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception pour Kurt en avisant sa moue chagrine. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se sentir désolé d'avoir détourné à son propre compte le sourire charmeur de Don.

_Un toast à cette soirée, répondit Tim.

 

***

 

            Donald regarda Tim tremper ses lèvres dans la coupe avec toute la distinction et la retenue qui le caractérisait. Il l'imaginait d'ici s'envelopper dans un élégant pardessus lorsqu'il quitterait la soirée, quelques flocons blancs s'accrochant à ses cheveux noir corbeau. Et quelque part, l'élégance simple de cet homme le séduisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tim avait une manière directe de répondre à ses tentatives de flirt. Il ne minaudait pas ou ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

            Il avait également cette façon de sourire presque pour lui-même quand quelque chose l'amusait qui faisait craquer Don. Le port droit sans être hautain, Timothy secouait alors la tête en un petit mouvement absolument adorable.

_Alors, Tim, que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda Don en prenant un air dégagé.

_Hé bien, après avoir failli à ma vocation de séminariste, il se trouve que j'ai entamé des études de sciences politiques. J'assiste actuellement Jocelyn Mac Carthy dans sa campagne pour le poste de sénateur.

            Rien que Donald n'ignore. Il aurait pourtant aimé en savoir plus sur la question du séminaire.  Apparemment, l'orientation sexuelle de Timothy n'était pas étrangère à son renvoi. Foutus curés…

_Impressionnant, se rengorgea-t-il néanmoins.

            Tim lui adressa un sourire en coin lui signifiant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce compliment.

_Je suis sincère, assura Don.

            Et il l'était.

_La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part.

            Don aurait dû redresser la barre, cesser de flirter, réorienter la conversation vers la femme du procureur. Il avait un contrat à honorer après tout. Mais les fossettes au coin de la bouche de Timothy étaient bien trop fascinantes pour qu'il les efface avec un sujet aussi pénible.

            Il esquissa un sourire taquin.

_Et où penses-tu que je veuille aller ?

            Une très légère rougeur colora les pommettes de Timothy. Don se demanda furtivement si l'autre homme hésiterait longtemps à le suivre sur ce terrain.

_Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire…

            Jolie manière de lui rendre la main. Le sourire de Don s'élargit.

            Il s’apprêtait à répondre lorsqu’une main féminine à la manucure parfaite se posa sur l'épaule de Timothy. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Jocelyn Mac Carthy debout à leurs côtés. Elle sourit poliment à Don avant de se tourner vers son assistant.

_Timothy, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de vos services quelques instants.

            Don ne manqua pas le regard entendu qu'échangèrent l'épouse du procureur et son collaborateur. Timothy se leva aussitôt de son tabouret et, une fois encore, Don admira son élégance naturelle. Et peut-être bien la courbe de ses fesses quand l'Irlandais se trouva de profil.

_Je vous suis, Jocelyn. Don, j'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous.

            Dans le sourire d'excuse que Tim lui adressa, Don discerna un regret assez similaire au sien. Tim aussi aurait sans doute été ravi de voir jusqu'où tout cela allait les mener. Mais Don savait également que là était sa chance de conclure son enquête. Il allait pouvoir suivre ces deux-là sans trop se faire remarquer et, avec un peu de bol, enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

            Pourtant une impulsion le poussa à rappeler Tim avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée.

_Timothy !

            Celui-ci se retourna, une question muette et une drôle de lueur faite d'espoir dans le regard.

_Danser… C'est là que nous allons ! Alors n'oublie pas de me réserver la dernière danse.

            Don savait qu'il affichait un sourire conquérant et sûr de lui. Intérieurement, il n'en menait pourtant pas large. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le visage de Tim s'éclaire d'une joie presque enfantine. Il secoua la tête de plaisir et Don se détendit immédiatement.

_Nous irons donc danser ensemble, Don.

            Puis il se détourna et emboîta le pas à sa patronne pour traverser la salle de réception. Et Don n'en profita pas du tout pour reluquer ses fesses joliment mises en valeur par le tissu tendu de son pantalon de costume. Du tout…

 

***

 

            _Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvé un admirateur, Timothy. Finalement, ce gala de charité ne sera pas aussi inutile que vous l'aviez prédit…

            Tim fit son possible pour conserver une expression malicieuse alors que sa patronne lui lançait un regard amusé. Il était rare qu'il se fasse ainsi prendre la main dans le sac, à mélanger le plaisir et les affaires. Mais après tout, Don n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie professionnelle. Et puis il n'était pas inhabituel de faire des rencontres dans ce genre de soirée. Certains de ses amis avaient même fini par se marier ainsi.

            Timothy se reprit aussitôt en se moquant intérieurement de sa propre stupidité. Si ça ce n'était pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs… Alors, peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de s'aventurer sur la question du mariage après une discussion au bar, par contre, pour ce qui était de la danse, il espérait que Don n'avait pas plaisanté. Après tout, ça n'était pas parce que Don ne ressemblait pas aux hommes qu'il fréquentait habituellement que Timothy ne pouvait pas envisager une petite entorse à ses habitudes.

             Juste pour ce soir…

            Le temps d'une danse…

           

***

 

            Donald se faufila adroitement à la suite de Timothy et Jocelyn. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, de petits groupes s'étaient formés et, dans cette marée humaine, personne ne lui prêta attention. Il les suivit donc, attrapant une coupe de champagne sur un plateau et chapardant quelques petits fours au passage.

            Timothy et Jocelyn disparurent par une porte menant au hall de l'hôtel et Don leur laissa un peu d'avance. Quand il fut certain qu'ils avaient eu le temps de le traverser, il s'y engagea à son tour, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un.

_Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? proposa aimablement la réceptionniste.

_Oui, merci ! Mon ami vient de quitter la pièce et il a oublié son téléphone ! dit Donald en brandissant son propre portable. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Il accompagnait Jocelyn Mac Carthy.

_Si bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme. Ils sont entrés dans le salon d'accueil des hôtes.

            D'une main aux ongles vernis d'un joli rose pâle, elle indiqua une petite porte au fond du hall. Don la remercia avant de s'en approcher. Utilisant l'angle mort d'une colonnade, il s'arracha au champ de vision de la réceptionniste. Impossible de franchir cette porte sans alerter les occupants de la salle. Mieux valait donc surveiller d'ici pour voir si quelqu'un faisait son entrée.

            Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, un homme à la haute stature traversa le hall. Don reconnut aussitôt ces tempes grisonnantes et cette démarche assurée. John Mac Carthy, le propre frère du procureur. Cette affaire commençait à s'éclaircir. Il se demanda furtivement si Tim quitterait de la pièce une fois que sa patronne n'aurait plus besoin de lui comme alibi.

            Mais John Mac Carthy disparut à son tour dans le petit salon et personne d'autre n'en sortit. Don enragea quelques secondes puis se rappela avoir examiné les plans du bâtiment avant de se rendre au gala. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le petit salon donnait sur les jardins de l'hôtel. Avec un petit peu de chance, il pourrait jeter un œil à la scène depuis l'extérieur.

            Il fit donc demi-tour, sourit avec décontraction à la réceptionniste et sortit de l'hôtel. L'air de la nuit lui parut encore plus glacial que lorsqu'il avait attendu dehors en début de soirée. Il s'était remis à neiger et l'épaisse couche de poudreuse étouffa ses pas autant qu'elle détrempa immédiatement le bas de son pantalon. Il fit donc le tour du bâtiment en pestant, les pans de son veston serrés autour de sa poitrine pour conserver un peu de chaleur.

            Après avoir dépassé une série de fenêtres plongées dans le noir, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La baie vitrée du petit salon donnait sur une pergola et la forme lumineuse des baies vitrées se découpait dans la nuit. Don s'en approcha prudemment jusqu'à remarquer que de fins rideaux lui masquaient la vue.

            Il tenta donc de coller son oreille contre le battant de la porte. Derrière les légers voilages, aucune silhouette ne se dessinait. De même qu'aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Accroupi dans la neige, Don se fit la réflexion que cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

            C'était sans compter sur l'étrange ironie du destin qui offrit sa vengeance à l'irascible caniche de Daisy Miller pour le coup de pied reçu un peu plus tôt.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

            Don sursauta en entendant cette voix dans son dos. Du fait de la neige, il n'avait pas remarqué le garde du corps de Daisy. Affublé d'une tâche aussi ingrate que la sienne, celui-ci avait sans doute été chargé par la vieille femme de prévenir tout accident canin sur les luxueux parquets de l'hôtel.

            Le ton peu amène du garde du corps fit sursauter Don qui se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds dans l'espoir de baratiner le gorille. Avec un peu de chance, les occupants de la pièce ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rancune tenace que nourrissait déjà le cabot à l'égard de Don. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à piailler et grogner, une série de petits aboiements stridents aussi discrets qu'une sirène.

_Putain de merde…

            Derrière lui, Don entendit la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir et, quand il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec un Timothy médusé. Ce dernier le dévisagea, depuis son bas de pantalon souillé jusqu'à ses cheveux désormais trempés de neige. Puis il passa au gorille, au caniche toujours vitupérant et aux traces de pas dans la neige.

_Don ?

 

            ***

 

            La gifle cueillit Don en plein sur la pommette, cinglante. Une chose était sûre, madame Mac Carthy ne frappait pas comme une mauviette. La seule chose qui amusait vaguement Don dans la situation, c'était que le procureur Mac Carthy avait désormais la joue aussi rouge que la sienne et fixait son épouse avec des yeux penauds.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Erik. Me faire suivre par un détective ? Moi ?

            Jocelyn Mac Carthy était l'incarnation de la fureur féminine. Et très honnêtement, après avoir ramassé sa gifle et s'être fait traiter de goujat, Don était bien content que la sainte colère se reporte sur son mari. Mari qui les avait rejoints dans le petit salon quand son frère avait été le chercher suite aux explications quelque peu piteuses de Don.

            Le procureur Mac Carthy avait donc découvert presque sans l'aide du détective que sa femme ne couchait pas le moins du monde avec son propre frère. En fait, pour son malheur, l'épouse vertueuse avait été simplement bien trop discrète pour organiser une soirée d'anniversaire pour les cinquante ans de son époux.

            Ce dernier fixait désormais sa femme avec une expression embarrassée tout en se frottant la nuque. Don se dit que le bon procureur risquait de passer quelques nuits inconfortables sur le canapé pour avoir osé douter de la fidélité de son épouse. Mais quelque part, c'était un moindre mal. Don préférait, et de loin, lorsque le conjoint inquiet se plantait de cette manière. Être le messager de l'infortune n'était pas la partie favorite de son boulot…

            Et ce qu'il appréciait encore moins à l'heure actuelle, c'était l'expression totalement neutre de  Timothy Callahan. Ce dernier avait écouté les bafouillements embarrassés du procureur d'une oreille distraite. L'homme avait tout avoué : ses soupçons, le rôle de Donald, ce pour quoi il avait engagé le détective. Et tout le temps qu'avait duré ce déballage, Timothy n'avait fait que dévisager Donald comme s'il cherchait à prendre une décision.

            Cette expression inflexible ne rassurait pas le privé. Quelque part, il aurait aimé savoir ce que l'autre homme pensait. Timothy était tout sauf un imbécile. Quand le procureur avait avoué avoir embauché Don, Tim avait dû additionner deux et deux. Et supposer que Don n'avait flirté avec lui que pour se rapprocher de Jocelyn. Ce qui était vrai.

            Du moins en partie.

            Parce que Don aurait été très déçu de devoir quitter cette soirée sans avoir obtenu la danse promise. Sans avoir eu l'occasion de goûter au charme simple d'une des étreintes de l'impeccable Timothy Callahan

            Aussi lorsque le procureur et sa femme quittèrent la pièce suivis de Tim, Don ne put-il s'empêcher de le retenir par le bras au moment où il allait franchir le seuil. Le regard distant de Timothy le poussa à retirer aussitôt sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Cependant l'autre homme ne fit pas mine de reprendre son chemin.

            C'était bon signe, non ?

_Tu m'avais promis la dernière danse, osa alors Don avec un sourire faussement confiant.

            Puis il attendit…

 

***

 

            En vérité, Timothy était plutôt furieux. Furieux que Don l'ait manipulé, ait joué de son sourire charmeur et de sa gouaille pour le leurrer. Cela le confortait dans son opinion : ce genre d'homme n'était pas pour lui. Les roueries politiques, les courbettes, les phrases sibyllines, les promesses en l'air et les menaces voilées, tout cela il connaissait. Cela constituait l'ordinaire de ce monde feutré dans lequel il évoluait.

            Mais cette ruse un peu effrontée dont faisait preuve Don, c'était nouveau. L'homme était sans doute un menteur hors pair, capable de mettre n'importe qui dans sa poche. Peut-être avait-il même une jolie femme et quelques bambins l'attendant quelque part.

            Pourtant Don l'avait retenu, l'avait empêché de partir. Il lui réclamait cette foutue dernière danse à laquelle Timothy n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser pendant que Jocelyn passait – une fois encore – en revue la liste des invités de l'anniversaire avec son beau-frère. Et puis il y avait cette étincelle un peu vulnérable, cette incertitude qui flottait à l'orée du sourire séducteur.

            Ce fut ainsi que Timothy Callahan, (peut-être pas si) bon catholique irlandais, major de sa promotion de Sciences Politiques, directeur de cabinet pour _la_ femme de l'année réalisa qu'il avait réellement envie de tordre le cou à ses principes. Strachey était une crapule, mais une crapule sacrément sexy avec ses cheveux humides. Sans compter son bas de pantalon qui continuait de répandre de la neige fondue sur les tapis persans de l'hôtel sans que l'homme semble s'en préoccuper.

            Timothy secoua la tête pour se reprendre. C'était une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise.

            Mais les charmantes fossettes qui encadraient la moue incertaine de Don tandis que son assurance commençait à s'effriter lui firent tendre la main vers cet homme. Quand il agrippa les doigts de Strachey pour l'attirer vers lui dans un geste résolument décidé, Timothy eut le temps de voir le soulagement et l'amusement se peindre sur le visage de celui-ci.

            Par la porte entrouverte, la musique venue de la salle de réception leur parvenait en vagues douces. Dans la lumière tamisée, Tim passa un bras autour de la taille fine de Don et l'entraîna dans un pas tranquille et calme. Plus une découverte qu'une valse.

            Il aurait pensé que Don chercherait à prendre l'avantage, à diriger leurs pas, mais il se contenta de s'accorder au rythme de Tim, de le partager. Un pas après l'autre. À gauche, à droite.       Leurs hanches qui se balancent sans se toucher, leurs doigts qui se nouent alors que les tonalités rauques des Drifters leur parviennent.

_But while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_

En temps normal, Tim aurait souri en voyant son cavalier fredonner les paroles de la chanson pour lui. Mais au vu des circonstances rocambolesques de leur rencontre et de ce qu'il imaginait savoir de Don, le geste paraissait presque… romantique.

 

***

 

            Don se sentait un peu ridicule à chantonner ce vieux tube tout en accordant son pas à celui de Tim. C'était un peu couillon, surtout avec ses chaussures qui ne cessaient de faire ce bruit de vieille éponge. Pourtant Timothy ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné ou moqueur. Au contraire, il sourit doucement à Don.

            Un sourire d'une grande tendresse sans être dénué de désir. Don se surprit même à ressentir des émotions qu'il avait profondément enterrées en lui depuis le suicide de Kyle. De celles qu'il ne s'autorisait plus. De celles qui foutent un bordel monstre dans la vie d'un détective fauché qui ne devrait pas autant apprécier le sourire d'un politicien trop bien élevé pour lui…

            Puis au dernier refrain, Timothy se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Presque chastement. Une simple pression de leurs lèvres. Un baiser élégant, raffiné, à l'image de l'homme lui-même.

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in who's arms you're gonna be_

_Oh, darlin', save the last dance for me_

 

 

                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et si vous ne connaissez pas les films, foncez. Les enquêtes sont super bien ficelées et les persos super cute ! J'ai un gros faible pour Tim :D 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et je vous dis à la prochaine.


End file.
